Faucets are often provided with a pull-out head. The pull-out head allows the user to point water flow from the pull-out head to destinations where the flow is useful and where conventional faucets may not reach. For example, when washing pots and pans, the user may pull out the head and direct the flow into the pots and pans rather than moving about the pots or pans under the faucet. Thus, the pull-out head is typically much lighter and much easier to negotiate then the item that is being washed.
Faucets with pull-out heads have offered varied output patterns. To that end, output patterns have included a stream pattern, which is typically from an aerator or a spray pattern, which is typically from a spray ring or an arrangement of nozzles. A switch or the like, which requires manual actuation by the user, is typically employed to switch between the output patterns available. In addition, flow control is typically adjusted by a singular mixing valve rather than independent hot and cold water control valves. As such, pull-out head faucets may require the user to manually switch between spray modes and use a single mixing valve to regulate water flow and temperature.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved pull-out head faucet that switches between the output spray patterns without requiring the use of a manual switch and further provide independent hot and cold water control to the faucet.